All these little things
by PixieDust291
Summary: On one magical night many things can happen. Truths can be revealed and wishes can be granted. This was the one Christmas Alfred and Arthur would not forget.


**All these little things**

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Arthur walked down the steps of the building slowly as to not trip. He looked up at the night sky and the perfectly pristine white snowflakes that were falling from its endless blackness. He imagined that by morning the city would be covered in a thick powdery blanket. People would probably have trouble getting to and from places, but he supposed that no one would be out tomorrow anyway. After all, tomorrow was Christmas. He looked at his watch and cringed. The meeting had run far longer then any of them had expected. It had run so long that Arthur had unknowingly missed his flight. He sighed.

He heard a gruff curse and turned to see Ludwig a few feet away glaring at his cell phone. Feliciano stood by his side with a sad expression "What is the matter Germany?" Ludwig ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm afraid I do not have enough time to get to the airport. I will have to catch a later flight." He looked to Feliciano "Do not worry. I will still take you to the airport so that you can catch your flight."

Feliciano's expression did not change "But... what about you Germany?"

"I will stay here of course, until I can leave."

"But, there will not be any flights leaving on Christmas." Ludwig nodded and the Italian began to shift his weight back and forth from one foot to the other. The snow under his boots crackling. "You'll be alone on Christmas."

Ludwig shrugged "It cannot be helped." He looked over his shoulder as some of the other nations began exiting the building and walking down the steps. "The meeting ran long, despite my attempts to keep everyone in check. Probably everyone is not going to make it home in time for any celebrating."

Feliciano frowned "Um... Germany." Ludwig turned back and a smile spread across Feliciano's face. "How about I stay here and have Christmas with you?" He spun around. "It is snowing. Yeah! Why don't you and I spend Christmas together here! It will be like that movie America showed me!"

Ludwig raised a brow "What movie?"

"White Christmas!"

Ludwig groaned and placed a hand upon his forehead with a sigh. Arthur couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Ludwig opened his mouth to say something and then after looking down at a practically grinning and cheerful Feliciano he sighed. A defeated smile came across his face. "Do you really want to spend Christmas with me that badly?"

Feliciano nodded vigorously and then fished out a rather large ticket from his coat pocket and handed it to Ludwig. The bulky German looked at the ticket and then looked back to the Italian in somewhat shock. Feliciano's smile widened. "I was planning on surprising you at your place. I thought," he blushed "It would be nice to spend some time together. If you're not going to be there then there is no reason for me to be. I want to be with you, where we spend it doesn't matter."

Arthur turned away and began to walk down the lamp lit street back to his hotel. He would usually have taken a taxi, but for some reason he felt rather nostalgic tonight. He eyed the buildings, the lamp posts, and the small park that he passed as he steadily walked along. In many ways the city reminded him of his home. He was a little perturbed and saddened that he would not be able to spend Christmas in London, however, it was not as if there was anyone there to spend Christmas with. He silently envied Feliciano and Ludwig, at least they had each other. He pursed his lips. They were Nations, after all. The spiritual physical embodiment of their peoples pride, history, and country. They did not die as humans did and nor did they age as humans did. Naturally, by those standards, it was nearly impossible for them to have any kind of a long term relationship with a human. They were bound by a different set of rules even though a considerable amount of their attributes could be considered as 'human', in a sense. They had emotions, personalities, lived their every day lives, and acted as humans did. Still, because they were not human, that left only one option when it came to fulfilling the need for a romantic relationship, other Nations. Because of this limitation it was not surprising that many of the nations were bisexual. After all there were only a few female nations, and each of them was obviously already spoken for.

Though no one ever came out and announced their relationship status, Arthur would say it was fairly easy to tell which nations were attached and to whom, and which were not. Feliciano's open nature with Ludwig, despite the German's efforts to keep it secret until he ultimately gave up, made their involvement rather evident. Arthur remembered there had been a time when he and Kiku had been having rather lengthy talks over tea and Arthur had always noticed Yao looking toward them from time to time. However, that had been a long time ago. Arthur assumed Yao had either moved on or the two were actually together now. He sighed again. It seemed everyone was either interested in one person or another, and sometimes it could not be helped considering past histories and such. He wondered if everyone would eventually come to the same conclusion as Feliciano and Ludwig and spend Christmas here. It seemed only logical. Though he knew of some nations that wouldn't care because they did not celebrate Christmas.

A particularly strong wind blew past and nearly ripped the scarf from around his neck. He stopped and grabbed the piece of fabric before it managed to blow away. Breathing out deeply he watched as his breath blew away in a puff of white. It was definitely going to be a cold night. He would probably have to ask the hotel staff to bring him an extra blanket for when he went to bed. His nose and the fingers wrapped around the handle of his briefcase were beginning to sting and go numb. Clutching the collar of his pea coat to keep the scarf in place he briskly walked the last block and a half before he reached the hotel and entered the deserted lobby.

He entered the elevator and made his way up to his room, all too aware of the silence that surrounded him. The moment he shut the door he made his way over to the table. A tray containing a small coffee maker and a dish of assorted teas sat waiting. He filled the coffee maker with water but did not put any coffee grounds in. When the hot water was made he then ignored the assorted teas and instead went to his suitcase. From one of the side pockets he extracted a small plastic bag full of his own favorite blend of tea. He then dropped the small tagless and stringless bag into the hot water of the coffee pot. He opened the curtain and looked out the window at the city as it was bathed in snowflakes. He continued to stand there, in the quiet and darkness, until he seemed to come back to himself. He then poured the tea into one of the plain white coffee mugs and walked over to the fireplace. He flipped on the switch in the wall and the tell tale sound of gas being released registered in his ears before the flames ignited. Heat immediately began to seep into the dense cold air of the room. With warm mug in hand he sat down on the couch in front of the fire. He grabbed the throw blanket that had been draped over the back of the couch and laid it over his lap. Once everything was situated he leaned back and closed his eyes. The ever present silence was only disrupted by the soft whipping sound flames often made as they danced to some unknown tune.

It had not always been like this, he reminisced. There had been a time when Christmas had been full of joyous laughter and singing, when he would be awoken at some ungodly hour of the morning by two little boys jumping on his bed. There had been a time when he would look forward to Christmas morning just so he could see the bright and grinning faces as they opened their gifts. Even when they had grown older Christmas had still been a time when they would have fun together. Matthew or Arthur would play the piano while the other two sang the carols and melodies of centuries past. And surprising though it was, he even enjoyed when all three of them would compete to make the best Christmas cookies. He would always end up losing and being teased maliciously by Alfred while Matthew made an attempt to comfort him. Yet at the end of the day Alfred would inevitability be the one that ate every last bite of Arthur's cookies... no matter how burnt, black, or oddly shaped they were.

Arthur allowed a sad smile to grace his lips. There had been a time not so very long ago, or at least it seemed that way, when he had been loved. A withheld breath escaped him. Why was it that the holiday's always seemed to make him so sentimental? He opened his eyes and brought the cup to his lips, taking a long sip. No, it wasn't just the holidays. It was days, particularly nights, such like this, when the infuriating stillness and quiet would seem to suffocate him. There were times he enjoyed peace and quiet, but often he dreaded and feared it. It brought back too many painful memories. Memories of himself as a child curled up, alone and scared in a mossy cave. Memories of rainy nights when it seemed the whole world was shattering like glass around him as he watched a person he cared about so deeply... just walk away.

He was a nation so death did not come easily, but the flip side to the rather shiny coin was dull and corroded indeed. A long life meant many memories, many hardships, many pains and regrets. It meant conflicting emotions that were never quite settled or sorted out. It meant watching everything around you change, sometimes so drastically it was hard to even keep up. Arthur set down his now empty mug and lay down on the couch, lying on his side so he could still watch the fire. He rested his head on his bent arm.

He didn't know why the thought entered his mind, but it had. He tried to remember back to so many years ago. Which of them had hurt more? When Alfred had become independent or when Matthew had? There was no contest, Alfred. Besides, Matthew was still considered part of the British common wealth. More then that, even he knew that as the two boys had been growing up Arthur had always had a slight affinity for Alfred. Perhaps that was because the boy was always getting into trouble or doing something he shouldn't. He would take them out fishing and Alfred would strip off his clothes without warning and jump into the river to take a swim instead. He chuckled. Back then it had always infuriated him and he would lecture Alfred continuously. The worst was when Alfred would drag Matthew into his crazy schemes.

He remembered one particular incident when they had been playing hide and seek. Matthew had always been a natural at finding Alfred and it would usually only take the quiet boy two minutes to find him. Alfred, on the other hand, was not as good at finding Matthew. So thus the game would always end up with Alfred becoming more and more determined to not be found. He could never resist a challenge. During this particular game his determination had reached new heights. Instead of hiding in any of the usual or logical places he had decided to climb up and hide in the chimney. Matthew had certainly not been able to find him and after he called out "I give up!" Alfred had descended from the chimney in a whoosh of black dust and crawled out of the fireplace with a huge grin. His clothes, to Arthur's dismay, had been completely covered in soot. He chuckled again. Alfred had certainly kept him on his toes.

If only it had been able to stay like that. He swallowed and bit back the tears that came to his eyes. He leaned up and groaned. He was never going to get to sleep at this rate. He walked over to the mini fridge and took out several of the small bottles of liquor. He knew his threshold for alcohol was low but he only intended to just have a little. Just enough to dull his mind enough to stop thinking and go to sleep. He came back to the couch and opened the small bottle of kalua, drinking its entire contents. He grabbed the next bottle and was happy to see it was rum. After several drinks and aided by the warmth of the fire, he slumped down on the couch and gradually fell into a deep sleep.

There are a few times when in a person's dreams they realize it is a dream, but find themselves powerless to stop what they are doing or change the outcome. Arthur awoke to the sights, sounds, and even the smells of the old log cabin that was Alfred's house during the colonial years of his youth. He stared around him at the furniture and paintings on the wall. They seemed one dimensional and lacking depth or texture. When he raised from the bed the only thing in the dark room that was etched in vivid detail was the widow. He went to it and looked out to see a young Alfred walking toward the field with a small lantern. He was filled with a worry for Alfred's safety and turned away, grabbing his coat and despite still being dressed in his night attire he walked down the stairs and out the door. He did not need a light, for he simply followed the light from Alfred's lantern. He caught up to the boy fairly rapidly. "America." He said a little more sternly than he intended, "What are you doing out of bed this late?"

Alfred froze and turned. He seemed surprised that Arthur was even there. Arthur sighed and extended his hand "Come along, it is late and I do not wish you to catch your death of cold." Alfred frowned and looked to the ground then back toward the field he had been walking toward.

"I wanted to see the fireflies."

"The what?"

"The fireflies. They come out at this time of night especially when it is really cold. I saw them all the time when I was younger and... I wanted to see them again."

Arthur smiled and knelt down on one knee so he was more talking to Alfred's eye level. "I understand, but it is dangerous to go out by yourself."

"I would have been alright. I learned a long time ago to take care of myself."

Arthur chuckled "I know, and it isn't learned American it is learnt." He shook his head "I suppose there is no help for it." He grasped America and lifted him into his arms "We'll go together. That way I can make sure you get home safe." He made a sound of alarm when he grasped Alfred's hands. "America your hands are like ice! Here." He wrapped Alfred's hands in his, trying to warm them up. Alfred's small fingers wrapped around his and he smiled.

Arthur walked all the way to the field and sure enough, there were countless fireflies buzzing around the clover flowers. With a smile of his own he sat down, with Alfred in his lap, and they stayed there well into the wee dark hours of the night watching the fireflies. Alfred slowly nodded off and fell asleep in his arms. He stayed asleep even as Arthur made the long walk back to the cabin and then tucked him into bed.

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

_To you everything's funny_

_you have nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_

_Oh darling, just stay this little_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_

_And no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up_

He brushed his fingertips down Alfred's pale cheek and as he moved away the world around him began to melt and shift as if like sand in an hour glass. He looked down at the gun in his hands and felt the biting cold and heavy weight of the wet military uniform he wore. The rain around him seemed to personify and deepen the sadness and betrayal he felt in his heart.

"Britain!" He turned, seeing a younger adult version of Alfred glaring at him with cold blue eyes. No hint of the warmth and loving that used to be there not so long ago was there now. "All I want is my freedom! I'm no longer a child or your little brother. From now on consider me independent!"

Arthur gritted his teeth and then charged forward, swinging his gun he managed to knock Alfred's own gun out of his hands. His blue eyes widened in surprise and then hardened as Arthur turned the barrel toward him. "I won't allow it! You idiot! Why can you never follow anything through to the end?"

Alfred's expression changed. He looked... hurt, Arthur remembered. Why Alfred had looked hurt he had never been able to quite understand. He was the one that had started this whole mess. Why was he acting like the victim? Turmoil and a number of feelings surged within him. Pride at Alfred's strength and his guts to even stand up as he was now, and the resentment and anger that it had come to this. Alfred thought Arthur didn't understand, but he was wrong. Arthur did understand. He understood Alfred's anger at the taxation and the accumulating need for their resources. It also did not help matters when the colonies were denied representation in parliament. However, Arthur also understood that his people had just finished fighting a particularly difficult war and the increased taxes were going to pay off lingering debts. He also understood that sending supplies and other such exports to the colonies did cost a fair amount of money. Reasons, counterarguments, untold truths, and anger had all festered and boiled until it had lead to this.

He stared at Alfred, the boy he so desperately had cared for and loved. The boy he had wanted to keep safe from the rest of the world so he would never have to be hurt. Tears came to his eyes despite him not wanting them to. He lowered his gun. Alfred was right. He was not a little boy anymore. "There is no way I could shoot you. I can't." The gun fell from his hands to slap loudly in the mud. He hated this. He felt like he wanted to scream so many things out at once but they all lodged in his throat. He fell to his knees, covering his face. "Why! Damn it why! It's not fair."

He didn't look up at Alfred, and over the pounding of the pouring rain he heard him whisper "You know why." Like the vision before the scenery around him began to melt and drip away like too much paint on a canvas. Arthur looked up. Alfred's eyes were emotionless and dull. He turned and Arthur grabbed his sleeve.

"No, I don't!" he yelled "I don't know why." He was suddenly dressed in the clothes he had worn that day. The scarf around his neck felt tight and constricting. "I don't know why and I have never understood what you meant." His grip on the sleeve of the Revolutionary War uniform evaporated like smoke. Alfred continued to walk away. "Stop!" Arthur screamed. He cried as the darkness seemed to close in around him. On silent paws it stalked him. All color drained away. "Don't leave me." He sobbed. He was no longer a man but a small child in torn and ragged clothes curled in a tight ball in the cold. "Don't leave me."

"Britain? Britain are you ok, man?"

The trembling child opened his eyes and turned. An adult Alfred stood next to him gazing down at him. He reached out and brushed his knuckles down his cheek. Arthur grabbed onto him and pressed the palm against his cheek. It was so warm. "Why." He sniffed "Why did you leave me?"

"I didn't leave you." Alfred grinned "I never left you, not really."

Arthur blinked and all of the sudden the blackness around him vanished. He got to his feet and looked around. All around him little glimpses of memories played on walls like movies from old film projectors. He saw Alfred laughing at him that time when he had been struck by a shooting star and then afterward when he had shared a chocolate bar with him to make up for it. He saw the time Alfred had made those stupid drawings on the chalk board and had nearly caused a huge fight among the Allies. There was the time when Arthur had caught that terrible cold and Alfred had put a hamburger on his head to cure him. Yes, it had been an absolutely moronic attempt, but still he had tried to help and he had stayed and kept him company afterward. Which had saved him from having to deal with Francis. He slowly turned in a circle, looking at every memory. Then he stopped and his eyes widened. He saw himself completely drunk off his ass being carried by Alfred on his back. He blushed and then turned to look back at the Alfred that stood next to him.

Arthur's childlike form faded away and he once more stood as the man he currently was. They stood facing one another, neither talking, just staring. "What did you mean?" he asked.

Alfred blinked "About what?"

"All those many years ago you told me I knew why. What did you mean?"

Understanding dawned on Alfred's face. He looked hesitant and then shook his head "I seriously thought you knew." He made a sound between a laugh and a groan "Man... all these years... I just thought..." he trailed off. Arthur felt a warm palm press against his cheek, but the Alfred in front of him wasn't touching him. With agitated awareness and a bit of nausea he surfaced from his dreams and blinked open his eyes to see Alfred's smiling face illuminated by the firelight. The American was kneeling next to the couch.

Before Arthur could really register what was going on and that he was no longer in a dream Alfred leaned forward and gently brushed their lips together. "I meant I could not live as your little brother any more. Not when I started seeing you as something other than my bother." He sat down "I love you, always have. And no I don't mean as just the United States... I mean me, Alfred. I've loved you ever since I was little."

Arthur's eyes widened and he slowly rose onto his elbows. He continued to look at America in disbelief "This must still be a dream." He shook his head and looked around "How did you get here?"

Alfred winked "I smiled at the maid and she let me in. Told her you were my brother." Arthur rolled his eyes. Oh yes, he knew all to well how that boyish smile of Alfred's could get him anything he wanted.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to give you this," Alfred held up a small box "and to ask if you wanted to spend Christmas with me."

Arthur sat completely upright and took the box. His emerald eyes looked from Alfred to the box before he slowly unwrapped the ribbon and opened the red lid. His breath caught in his throat when he saw what lay inside. He put the lid back on and turned to Alfred "I..." he coughed, having trouble talking between his embarrassment and happiness. "I'm afraid I don't have anything to give you."

Alfred brought his knees up to his chest and after wrapping his arms around them he laid his head on them "You could give me yourself." Arthur's face turned a bright red "I heard you tell me not to go." He smiled "And you didn't seem to mind my kiss."

Arthur looked away, his blush growing worse "I-It was a moment of weakness." he insisted. He was quiet for a moment as he thought to himself. When he turned back he looked at Alfred's face. His blue eyes were shining with the merriment of the holidays and something else. With a swell of joy Arthur recognized what it was. Love. With a sheepish smile he nodded and moved over, silently offering for Alfred to sit next to him.

The American rose to his feet, stripped off his coat and laughed "Does this mean we'll have Christmas together?" Arthur nodded "Then we need hot cocoa before we can sit down romantically in front of this fire." he turned and headed off toward the kitchen "Do you have any?"

"I'm afraid not." Arthur then noticed the clock "Should we really be having hot chocolate this late at night?"

"Oh come on!" Alfred said as he came back and leaned over the couch. "It's Christmas and besides I want to celebrate," he leaned down and kissed Arthur's cheek "That after so many years I finally got my wish."

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me__  
__but bear this mind it was meant to be_

_and it all makes sense to me_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea__  
__maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep__  
__and all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

_I'll love them endlessly_

_I've just let these little things slips out of my mouth__  
__because it's you_

_It's you they add up to__  
__I'm in love with you, and all your little things._

He ended up ordering two hot cocoas from room service. Arthur didn't exactly know what Alfred had meant when he said they _wanted the works_ but when the small tray arrived there was a bowl of large marshmallows, sweetened cocoa powder, chocolate syrup, and two steaming coffee mugs. Alfred set the tray on the small table to the side of the couch and then leaned over, grabbing one of the bottles of Kalua. He poured half of the liquor in each cup then proceeded to dust the marshmallows in cocoa power and then plop about three in each mug. To finish them off he drizzled chocolate syrup over the floating puffs.

When the American handed him his cup Arthur stared at it almost in shock. To him it was like having sugar topped with sugar and then sprinkled with a large helping of sugar. He would never get back to sleep. Yet one glance at Alfred told him that if he didn't drink it the man would probably pester him until he did. Bringing the mug to his lips he took a hesitant sip, only to a second later close his eyes in bliss and take an even larger sip. It was absolutely delicious.

They sat next to one another, sipping their drinks. It amazed Arthur that Alfred was so quiet. Usually he was so rambunctious and loud. Though he remembered on the few occasions when they had been alone that it seemed the younger nation calmed down exponentially. He blushed. In fact, looking back now it was almost too obvious that Alfred had liked him. Besides Matthew and Kiku, he nearly never spent time with anyone else. Mathew was his brother and with Kiku they shared a common love of video games, movies, and animation.

Arthur glanced sideways, seeing the firelight play shadows on Alfred's face and cause the light reflecting off his glasses to flicker. His expression was pleasant and yet guarded as he stared at the fire. He leaned back against the couch with his arm outstretched over the back lazily. For what he did next Arthur would forever blame it on his additional consumption of alcohol, even though he knew better. He leaned over and rested his head on Alfred's shoulder. The American neither jerked nor gave any indication that he was displeased with the gesture of affection. Arthur sighed as he closed his eyes and was never more surprised when he felt Alfred's head lean against his.

With a content smile Arthur kicked off his shoes and brought his feet up onto the couch. He felt Alfred move and a second later the blanket was wrapped around him. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, snuggling by the fire. All he remembered was slowly drifting back into the world of his dreams and then being ever so pleasurably awakened by warm lips pressed against his.

He felt warm fingers grazing against his bare skin and peeling away his clothes while hot lips pressed and molded against his own. He moaned and kissed back as he opened his eyes to meet Alfred's gaze. Not a word was said as Alfred ran his tongue along Arthur's bottom lip. Arthur's eyes fluttered as he opened his mouth, allowing Alfred to claim the open mouthed kiss he so desired. He felt the American's hands tugging down his pants and raised his hips to help him. Searing palms groped and caressed over his bare hips and buttocks. He moaned into the kiss and Alfred's hands found and grasped his already rigid erection. He gasped and arched his back. His hands were firm but yet gentile as he slowly stroked upward, his thumb playing with the rouge head.

His lips left Arthur's and traveled downward, brushing along the pulse in his neck and then tenderly kissed down his chest. He paused to lick and whisper hot breath over his nipples before continuing down his body. Arthur's breathing became labored the closer he got to his groin. His toes curled as he felt Alfred's breath ghost over the sensitive head.

He leaned up, wanting to watch as much as feel what Alfred was doing. Alfred brushed his lips along the underside of his cock and then ran up his head, locking gazes with his soon to be lover. Those sapphire blue eyes practically glowed in the firelight. Alfred ever so slowly raised his hand and removed his glasses, setting them off to the side. His gaze never broke from Arthur's. Arthur's legs began to tremble as Alfred extended his tongue and teasingly licked just under the head. Arthur gasped again and tried to hold back the moan. Alfred apparently noticed this and a smirk came to his face. He propped himself up, took Arthur into his mouth, and then slowly slid down. His tongue ran along the underside of his cock as he took it in to the back of his throat inch by inch. Arthur's breathing was frantic. His fists clutched the blanket that was under him in a death grip as he fought the urge to orgasm. He cried out and cursed when Alfred swallowed. As if the heat and tightness of his throat wasn't already making his brain explode. He felt fingers cup and then mold his testicles as Alfred pulled back and then just as slowly swallowed him again. Arthur gasped and moaned loudly. His chest rose and fell with every rapid breath.

His voice hitched when he felt slick fingers press against his anus. He jolted slightly and tried to form words but they were lost to him. With a dark pink blush coloring his cheeks he moved his legs wider apart, giving Alfred the access he desired and the room he needed. The fingers circled his anus several times, bringing about that familiar trepidation and desire that always came with the first push inside. He closed his eyes and tried to relax as one of the digits pressed against him. He remained calm and the finger entered easily enough. The second caused quite a bit more discomfort, but even then that quickly subsided as the tips of the fingers moved around, then relaxed and massaged the second ring of muscle inside him. When Alfred pulled his fingers back and then thrust them in roughly Arthur moaned loudly and gasped "Bloody hell!" The mind numbing oral stimulation and thrusts were bringing him nearly to the peak of orgasm. "A-America, e-enough already. I can't-" it was lost of a strangled gasp and cry.

Alfred pulled away, wiping his mouth as he leaned back, unbuttoning his shirt and tugging hurriedly at his tie. He unbuckled his belt and yanked his pants down to his knees. Arthur's gaze immediately fell to the blonde's unrestrained and very excited cock. The blush on his checks darkened even more. When Alfred moved back over him Arthur cupped his cheeks and brought their mouths together for a chaste kiss that turned into several short sweet kisses. Alfred's fingers were still brushing and stimulating him.

"It's tight inside..." Alfred whispered hotly against his neck. The fingers left and Arthur felt Alfred grab him and move him closer, positioning his legs over his hips. With a hesitant intake of breath he felt the head of Alfred's erection press against him. Trying to stop his body from trembling he raised himself as best be could as Alfred pushed passed the first ring. Arthur gasped and bit his lower lip. He knew he was making several different sounds but they didn't register to him. He panted and strained as Alfred continued to enter him. With one loud groan Alfred pushed pashed the second ring and was inside. Arthur breathed heavily as he tried to calm himself. The feeling of being filled was overwhelming. It had been many centuries since he had last had sex. He tried to turn but it only caused a twinge of pleasure to rocket up his spine. He swore Alfred was just barely fitting inside him. "Ah... It's in..." Alfred whispered against his ear before kissing his cheek. His hips rocked back slightly and then he thrust in. Arthur gasped and his arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close. "Hey... I could come soon..."

The next thrust was not so gentle. He pulled out and then slammed back in, the couch they were laying on squeaked and creaked with their movements. Arthur's moans and grasps increased in volume. He arched his back and tried to meet every one of Alfred's thrusts. Alfred's hands gripped his hips as he crushed his body to Arthur's, his testicles pressing against Arthur's backside. "I'm being rough... do you like it?" Arthur nodded silently and his fingers dug into Alfred's skin. By the gods he never realized just how sexy he found Alfred's accent. With every thrust Arthur's body tightened more and more. He pushed back and simply gave in to the pleasure. Thrust after thrust brought Arthur more pleasure then he had ever felt in all his years of living. He kissed Alfred one last time before he screamed as his orgasm overtook him. Alfred followed seconds later, releasing himself deep inside Arthur's body.

They both slumped against one another, panting and trying to regain their breath. The warm air of the room was now pungent with the smell of sex and sweat. Alfred lifted his head and they looked into each other's eyes before bringing their mouths back together for another kiss. There was something about kisses right after sex, while your partner was still inside you, that seemed more passionate, trusting, and loving than any others. Perhaps it was the fact that they were naked, lain bare before one another that made the kisses feel more pure? Arthur didn't know.

When he regained his wits he turned to look at the wall, seeing the morning rays of the sun from the open window dancing on its white surface. "What day is it?" he asked.

Alfred chuckled "It's Christmas." He kissed Arthur's nose "Marry Christmas Britain."

Arthur smiled "Happy Christmas America." He leaned up "So, what do you think we should do today?"

Alfred grinned "I'm perfectly fine staying in bed all day."

Arthur gave him a playful swat to his bare backside "After that I need at least a few hours, you insatiable git."

"Well... we could watch Christmas movies on the TV or we could go for a walk."

"Go for a walk? There is no place that is going to be open."

"No I mean we could walk around and look at all the Christmas lights." He leaned up "Looking at all the places' Christmas decorations is something I do every year, it helps distract me during those hours before my Christmas party." He got up and off the couch as he started looking for his clothes and began to put them back on.

"Oh yes," Arthur murmured as he leaned up into a sitting position "You didn't have a Christmas party this year did you?"

"Nope, too much work." Alfred shrugged "It's ok. I'll have a huge stupendous one next year." He turned and handed Arthur his sweater and pea coat. After looking at the garments for a moment he grabbed them and started getting dressed. He wasn't looking forward to the cold, especially after he had become so warm, but he supposed they had nothing better to do.

Once they were both bundled up rather snuggly they left the hotel and began walking down the street. There was no one in sight and sure enough every shop was closed. Arthur nearly jumped when Alfred grabbed his hand. He turned to look at him and tried to pull his hand away "I-Idiot what if someone sees!"

Alfred's grip on his hand only tightened "I don't care, let them." He raised his head with a satisfied smile "A hero is never ashamed of who he is, or who he loves."

Arthur's eyes widened and then he looked away blushing "You really are an idiot."

Alfred laughed "So you have said multiple times."

The snow that lay before them was untouched and perfectly serene. Under the sun's warmth the white snowflakes appeared iridescent as they reflected the yellow rays. They walked hand in hand, leaving a trail of footprints behind them. When they came to the park Alfred stopped them in their tracks. Arthur was about to ask what was wrong when Alfred clamped a hand over his mouth. With a slightly annoyed glare he looked to his lover, who motioned for him to remain quiet with his finger and then pointed. Arthur turned his head toward the direction he was indicating.

Sitting on a bench in the park, facing away from them, was Matthew and Francis. Seeing the two together was not necessarily abnormal except that Arthur noticed the Frenchman had a protective arm wrapped around Matthew's shoulders. His gaze hardened. He didn't exactly know if he liked the looks of that. He looked back to Alfred to ask him a question and was just in time to see the younger nation throw a snowball. The perfectly round sphere sailed through the air and hit Francis right in the back of the head.

The Frenchman cursed loudly and Matthew's alarmed gasp could be heard even from where they stood. A smile broke out of Arthur's face at Francis' discomfort. He could not help it. Francis rose to his feet and turned. His eyes immediately narrowed on them. He looked as if he were about to yell at them when another snowball hit him directly in the face. Arthur turned to see Alfred making several of the things.

"Here, take one!"

He knew he shouldn't, it was not very gentlemanly, but for some reason he wanted to. He accepted the snowball and threw it. Unfortunately his aim was a bit off and he hit Matthew square in the chest instead. He was about to call out an apology when a snowball hit him upside the head. He turned and glared at Francis, who grinned at him smugly. It. Was. On.

They ran around the park as if they were school children, dodging and sliding amongst the slush and snow. At first Matthew had tried to get them to stop, worried that they might hurt themselves... until Alfred knocked his feet out from under him and he went tumbling into a large pile of snow. Then he too was chasing around with snowball in hand and ducking behind the benches.

Whether it was chance or merely just bad luck that Ludwig and Feliciano walked by at the exact moment a large snowball flew through the air toward Alfred, only to have him duck out of the way and it hit Ludwig instead. The German turned and yelled at them but his lecture went unheeded as he was soon pelted with several more snowballs. Without missing a beat Feliciano bent down and started making snowballs for him.

That was how Yao and Kiku found them several moments later. Neither of them, being among the oldest of the nations, would probably have jumped into the fight if it had not been for the large amount of snow that had decided to fall from the rooftop of a building at that moment and cover Yao from head to toe in powder. Alfred had openly laughed at him and that had started the Chinese man bending down and creating snowballs of his own. Kiku, sensing the mood was more fun and games rather then outright battle, joined in.

When the fight was over, and they all were thoroughly exhausted, Alfred leaned back with a sigh and rested his head in Arthur's lap. Matthew and Francis were smiling at one another. Kiku was helping Yao brush the snow from his long sleeves and Feliciano was still laughing as he leaned against Ludwig. "Ve~ that was fun!"

Years later they would look back on that snowball fight fondly. It was a brief moment of time when they had set aside their differences and just had fun. Even after the fight they had all sat or laid down in the snow laughing. For that brief moment they had not been nations, they had just been themselves... and old friends.

The End

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** Merry Christmas everyone! I wanted to write a cute touching little holiday fic that was true to the actual anime series as much as possible. Once aging I tried to write a fic that would invoke emotion and possibly make a reader tear up at certain parts of the story, hopefully I have done that. Thank you for reading and please review!

"All these little things" by One Direction

"Never grow up" by Taylor Swift

And a little usuk drama cd thrown in for the fun of it ^u^


End file.
